


I just met you

by ashlea, sarahmichellewx



Series: Breaking Up, Making Up, and The Sex In Between [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alianny, Alilo, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ass Play, Attempt at Humor, BAMF, BAMF Ashlea, BAMF Harry, BAMF John Franklin, BAMF Liam, BAMF Louis, BAMF Niall, BAMF Sarah, BAMF Zayn, Bad Ass Mother Fucker, Bad Boy Zayn, Bad Sex, Badass!zayn, Based off a shit fan fic I read, Blow Jobs, Bottom John Franklin, Bottom Niall, Boys Kissing, Butt Sex, Butt Slapping, Crack Fic, Daddy Kink, Deliberate Badfic, Dom/sub niall, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Harah - Freeform, I find it funny, Jennifer Lawrence - Freeform, Josh Devine - Freeform, Lourryniazayohn, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Niall, Multi, Nashlea, Nerd!Niall, Nohn, OTP Feels, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, PLEASE DON'T READ JUST BECAUSE OF THE TAGS, Penises, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Punk Niall, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Sub/dom zayn, Supernatural Elements, Surprise Kissing, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Niall, Top Zayn, Vampire Josh, Wall Sex, Werewolf Niall, You might not, Ziallohn, ass grabbing, dominant/submissive niall, johnny depp - Freeform, lilo, nerd to punk niall, read it, submissive/dominant zayn, the ship is real!, this is not serious, tip-kissing, ziall, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 12,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlea/pseuds/ashlea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahmichellewx/pseuds/sarahmichellewx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting at a new school is always hard. But when you're a badass, its even harder. Look inside these boys minds and see how they feel about everything... including each other.<br/>See how they cope with two weird chicks joining their school in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, and pretty much having sex with everyone.</p><p>"This story was the best thing I have ever read. I enjoyed every millisecond of it." - The New York Times.</p><p>"Terrifying, exhilarating and unexpectedly thought- provoking." - Sunday Telegraph.</p><p>"I came in my pants 12 times while reading it." - Niall Horan</p><p>"This is one fast-paced read that sticks in your head for days after you've put it down" -Hollywoodcrush.mtv.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zayn's diary

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a complete piss take, I'm not against the Fandom in anyway, this story is just making fun of all those shit fan fics out there! Feel free to kudos and comment.
> 
> Or this story is a result of me and my friend having way too much time. ENJOY!

Dearest Diary,

I was a real badass at my old school. Everyone feared me. They didn't dare to go near me. But then I moved houses, therefore moved schools. Now I am completely out of my element.

What do I do diary? What friends I did have, I have now lost. I only had one, but that doesn't matter. I start at my new school tomorrow. I'm nervous. But I shouldn't be, because badass' don't get nervous. I wear sunglasses inside for fucks sake. I'm a rebel.

Write soon, diary  
Love me xo


	2. Zayn

I'm standing outside the school gates, with my sunglasses on, and my hair styled in a badass quiff. I looked good, if I say so myself.  
If you don't know who I am, even though you bloody well should you wanker, my name is Zayn Malik. And I'm the baddest badass you'll ever meet. Baddest isn't even a word, that's how badass I am. I create the fucking dictionary.

I went to the school office and got my timetable. A young looking lady was sitting behind the desk. I winked at her as I walked out with my timetable. I can flirt with anyone, I'm a badass.

I look at my timetable. Maths. I'm in the lowest class because I'm a badass and I fail everything on purpose because I'm badass. I walk to maths, slowly, I don't care if I'm late, because I'm badass. When I get there, the teacher introduces me to the class.

"Everyone, this is Zayn. He's a new student," He turned to me and said: "I'm Mr. Depp. Take a seat over there by Harry." He points to a desk with a tall guy with curly brown hair, and deep green eyes. I noticed a freckle on his left eyelid. I walked over to the table, and sat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Harry. Welcome to Sweet Valley Recreational High School For The Intellectually Gifted, and Challenged. I hope you enjoy your education at this shit hole," Harry said sarcastically. He smiled at me. I looked away. No one smiles at me and gets away with it. I'm a badass. I took out my refill, I don't have a book, because I'm too badass for one. I also only have one pen, which is in my pocket. I shut the teacher out, and daydream.

The bell rang, I quickly packed up and left before the teacher dismisses us because I'm a badass.


	3. Niall

I'm walking to physical education. I hope it's theory today, I'm not very good at the practical side of it. I'm more into maths and science, and history. My thick framed glasses prove it. I'm basically a stereotypical nerd. I'm not what you would call a juvenile delinquent. My life is actually going somewhere.

So, I walked into my class, and saw that people were heading towards the changing rooms. I groan inwardly. Practical's today. Fuck. I mean fudge. I don't like swearing. Like I said; I'm not a juvenile delinquent. I follow my acquaintances into the changing rooms, where I go into the corner, as I am self conscious. I get changed into my sports gear and hurry out, back to the classroom, where we will get our next instructions.

I sit by myself, at a table for four. I look up, and see a new student walk through the doorway. He has a perfect quiff, made with his dark, well washed, blow dried hair. He looked like a pretty boy, just like most of the male students at this school. And those bloody sunglasses were a giveaway. He thought he was a 'bad boy'. He most probably wasn't.

He was soon followed by that other pretty boy, Harry, who has bullied me for years. I look back down at my desk. The teacher starts talking.

"Okay, class. Take a seat while I explain the rules of this game. No rough housing," He said in his gruff voice. "Okay, lets go!" Those weren't even instructions or rules! I was outraged. The class got up and stampeded out the classroom, into the gymnasium. I followed behind, timidly.

We were playing volleyball today. I hated this game. Well, I hated all sports, I'd rather be in maths, or science, or anything else, just not this. We got split into teams. I had a couple of good teammates, like Louis, and Liam. The other team, we were versing, consisted of the two pretty boys, Harry and the new guy, whose name I do not know, and one of my friends, John Franklin. He's a good friend. We study for maths together, and read about evolution. We also discuss a lot of environmental issues, such as the ozone layer, and what is effecting it.

Out of no where, as I was thinking about the fun me and John have, learning together, a ball hits me on my head and I fall over.


	4. Zayn

As soon as I see the ball fly over the net, I know that it is going to hit that nerd. But I don't care because I'm a badass. But when he falls over, I have to help him up, because its manly.

I hold my hand out.

"Here," I say, in my most badass voice. His eyes flutter open.

Two beautiful ocean blue eyes are revealed and stare back at me. I feel myself falling for this beautiful creature. I think I love him. I blush.

As soon as our hands make contact, I feel my pants tightening. Oh fuck. I help him up, and quickly run off to the bathroom. Shit!


	5. Niall

Well, he helped me up. But he ran off unexpectedly, before I was standing properly, and so I fell over again. I'm getting sore from falling over so much. I'm really confused at the moment, I don't really know what happened. One minute, he was helping me, and the next, he just dropped me. He looked shocked when he took my hand.

What is it about me that people don't like?

Is it my personality? Is it my lack of good looks? Or is it just the fact that I'm stereotyped as a nerd? Probably all of the above. The only person who accepts me for who I am is John, my best friend.

Okay, back to what happened just before. The bottom line is, I have no clue what happened, and I wasn't going to waste my brain cells on it. I needed those to get good grades.


	6. Zayn

I can't believe I just did that. I just ran away. I don't do that. Badass' don't do that. And I am a badass. So I don't know why I did that. If you haven't already guessed, I'm into guys, and if you don't know what that means, it means I'm gay. And right now, I am completely and undoubtedly in love with that nerd. But I can deal with those feelings later. Right now I need to deal with what's going on down there, if you know what I mean. If you don't know what I mean, I mean I have a boner.

Right as I'm about to undo my pants, someone walks in the bathrooms, and knocks on the door.

"Zayn? Are you all good mate? You just kind of ran off," Harry says from the other side of the door.

"Yeah mate, I'm fine. I'll be out soon," I reply. I hear him walking away. And you can take a guess at what I do next.


	7. Zayn's diary

To my dearest diary,

You will never believe what happened today. I had to jack off in the toilets, because I fell in love. With a nerd. The most beautiful nerd I've ever seen. I don't even know his name, all I know is that he has ocean blue eyes and beautiful bleach blonde hair.

Also, my first day of school went pretty good. I'm still a badass, even at this new school. Everyone can sense my badass vibes when they walk past me. They stay clear of me. I even have my own bench at lunch now, because I sat down, and people left. Now its my bench. I let Harry sit with me though, so I don't look like a loner. Badass' aren't loners.

Love, me xoxo


	8. Zayn

The next day at school, in history, I looked over at the beautiful nerd. He was wearing a flower crown.

The flower crown shimmered in the early morning light. It's sky-sea-coloured blue glinted at every turn of his head. I noticed that he turned his head quite a lot, it must be a habit of his. I heard the distant rustle of leaves brushing against his sun coloured hair, even though the leaves were fake. It was fucking beautiful and turned me on so much.

So, the fact that he was wearing a flower crown, led me to believe he was gay. It was time to make my move. Awww yeeee.

I walked badassly up to his table, checking out his ass. It looked wonderful in those tight, tan chinos. My pants tightened slightly. Oh shit. 

"Sup nerd, wanna fuck sometime?" I smirked badassly 'cause I'm a badass.


	9. Niall

"Sup nerd, wanna fuck sometime?" He smirked at me.

"What?" I said, confused. What is this 'fucking' he is speaking of?

"Wanna have butt sex sometime?" He said, while rolling his eyes, which by the way, were outlined in a dark shade of makeup.

"Ummm... I don't know what you're saying," I said back, blushing slightly.

He growls in frustration, and collides his lips with mine. His lips were so soft, yet rough at the same time, like being kissed by sandpaper. The good sandpaper though.   
He pulled away, after a few minutes. It was the most magical kiss I had ever experienced. It was also my first, so I don't have much to compare it to.


	10. Zayn

I pulled away. I saw his ocean-sky-blue eyes blink open and stare into my badass soul. It was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I fully hard now after I kissed him. I ran off to the bathrooms.

I step into a stall, and lock it. I start wanking. 

I came after a few seconds. That was shortest I've gone for. Man, that nerd is good.

I heard the door to the bathrooms open, and froze. 

"Zayn?" I heard my sweet angel call.


	11. Niall

I adjust my flower crown and run after Zayn. I reach the bathrooms, and go in and hear some girlish moans.

"Zayn?" I squeak out, concerned.

"I don't even know your name, but yeah?" I hear him reply.

"You just kissed me and ran off... And I'm Niall."

I hear a sharp intake of breath.

"That is the most beautiful fucking name I have ever fucking heard in my fucking life, I'm fucking in love with you," He says, in a dream-like tone. I gasp.

"No one's ever said that to me before. I think - NO! I KNOW, I'm in love with you too."

I hear the door slowly creak open, and look up and meet a pair of amber coloured eyes that sparkled in the fluorescent lighting of the bathroom. I run towards him, and he catches me, spins me around, and we engage in the hottest, passion-filled make out session ever.


	12. Zayn's diary

Dearest diary,

Today I badassly kissed the nerd. The downside was i immediately got hard afterwards. I found out my beautiful, sexy angel is called Niall. That is the most fucking sexiest name I have ever heard.

He followed me to the bathroom and we shared the hottest make out sesh ever. It was fan-fucking-tastic. It got me hard all over again.

I can't wait to see my new boyfriend tomorrow. I love him.

Love, me xoxo


	13. Zayn

"I have a boyfriend," I yell across the courtyard, fists raised in triumph, because these things don't usually happen. "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

Everyone turns and stares at me. I can tell that they're intimidated by that fact. Because I'm a badass. 

"Feel free to cheer for me," I tell everyone, smirking. They stay silent, but I know that they're cheering on the inside, applauding my very existence. "I'm going to go find my boyfriend now!" I yell and run off to find Niall, my one true love.

I find him at his locker, with his hair spiked up, blue streaks running through it. He has a lip piercing, an eyebrow piercing, and a nose ring on each side. I notice he has a lot of ear piercings as well. There is a rook, an inner conch, outer conch, multiple helix, snug, forward helix, daith, multiple lobe piercings, industrial, auricle, tragus, transverse lobe, orbital, and anti-tragus. He is also wearing dark eye make up. I adjust my flowercrown, and gasp. He looks so perfect standing there, in his American Apparel underwear, and his t-shirt was see through and I saw nipple piercings. He is not wearing his glasses today. Maybe he's not a nerd after all. He's a sexy ass punk. I like it. He is holding a CD that appears to be called 'Midnight Memories', by a band called One Direction I think. I frown, I've never heard of them. 

"What's this band?" I ask, as I kiss his cheek sweetly. Niall grabs my ass. I jump. I like this a lot.

"It's One Direction, listen," Niall says passing me one of his ear-buds. 

A new song starts up, I hear a guitar solo. Suddenly, someone screams right in my ear. I jump.

"What was that??" I ask Niall, slightly terrified. He smirks.

"One Direction. They're screamo hardcore punk death metal. They're my favourite band," Niall replies. I smile at him, and take his hand. "I love you," he says.

"I love you too, my sweet angel," I say as we walk off into the fluorescent lights of the hallway / to class.


	14. Harry

SURPRISE

At lunch time, Zayn and I walked to our bench. I noticed a lot of weird looks from our peers as we walked by. 

"Zayn, why are they looking at us like that?" I asked him.

"They're just jealous that I have a sexy boyfriend. A sexy punk boyfriend. A sexy punk nerd boyfriend," He replies quickly. 

"Yeah, sure, that's it," I say unconvinced. "I don't think people here are used to gay couples, mate." (A/N: We are not against gay couples in ANY way. One of us is half gay). 

"What? WHAT?!" He looks at me, quite shocked. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" He screams. 

I step back frightened. He then storms off to find his boyfriend.


	15. Zayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my friend and i wrote sex scene! be proud of us! :)

"Did you know that people don't accept people like us?" I asked my sexy punk nerd boyfriend, Niall, in case you didn't know.  
"What?" He replied. I pulled him into a supply closet in the corridor.  
"Let's have sex to prove them wrong."  
"What?! Yes please," He yelled happily.  
Our lips smashed together in a beautiful, love filled kiss. He grabbed my crotch. I moaned. I may have sounded a bit girly. Niall didn't say anything, so it basically didn't happen. I grabbed his ass, and pulled him closer, our crotches rubbed together and made a mind-numbingly awesome friction. I almost came in my pants. Niall pushed me up against the wall, shoving his tongue down my throat, lovingly. I shoved my hand up his top and pinched his nipple. His breathing hitched, and then he moaned really loudly. I ripped his shirt off, buttons flew everywhere. He gasped.  
"That was my favourite shirt, you bastard," Then he ripped my shirt in half. Now we both stood topless. He dropped to his knees. He carefully undid my pants and pulled them down, along with my boxers. I gasped.  
"I'm still a virgin," I whisper, fearfully.  
"It's okay," Niall whispered back, and stood up. He kissed me sweetly on my lips to calm me down. Then he dropped to his knees again. He brought my penis up to his lips. He kissed the tip, while looking right into my eyes. He looked sexy as fuck. I moaned, and leaned my head back against the wall with my eyes closed. He slowly sucked my dick into his mouth, much like a vacuum cleaner sucks up dust. Then he licked around my shaft. I squealed in pleasure.  
"You like that, baby?" Niall laughed.  
"Yes, I'm your slut," I moaned.  
"Damn straight you are," He growled, and continued sucking.  
"I'm gonna cum!" I screamed. Niall pulled off my dick.  
"Not yet, you're not. Daddy always cums first," He said dominantly.  
"Then fuck me." I moaned.  
I see his smile falter, and his blue streaks recede back into his head. His piercings slowly fall out, and his make up fades away. He is no longer a punk!Niall, he is now back to nerd!Niall.  
"I don't know what that means," He mumbles, shyly. He then blushes.  
"Okay, I guess I'm fucking you then," I smirk. He gasps.  
"Will it hurt?" He asks timidly.  
"Yes, but only for a bit. I'll take care of you, my sweet angel."


	16. Niall

I look at Zayn's cock. I didn't notice it was that big until now. It is 15.8 inches. I'm slightly terrified.  
"Okay baby, we need lube," Zayn says.  
"I don't have any." I reply.  
"Don't worry, there's a reason I have a quiff," He says and pulls out a tube of lube out of his quiff. I gasp.  
"I always thought you had a quiff because you're a pretty boy. Now I know everything about you, and I love you unconditionally," I whisper, seductively. At least I hope it was seductive.  
"Was that meant to be seductive, my sexy nerd boyfriend?" Zayn asks.  
"Yes."  
"Well it wasn't, but I still love you," He says to me.  
I see him lube up his fingers, and I tense up.   
"Relax, baby. Daddy's gonna take care you," Zayn says seductively, and it's actually seductive this time.

A few minutes later I'm all stretched, or that's what Zayn says, so I'll just take his word for it.  
"Okay, I think you're ready." Zayn says.  
"Is your penis going to penetrate me?" I ask.  
"Yes, but don't ever say it like that again.''  
I frown. "Okay."  
Zayn then kisses me sweetly on the cheek and I smile. Then I feel him grab my ass.  
"Wow baby, you gotta nice ass. 8 1/2 I'd say."  
I blush and I'm about to say thank you but then I feel a blinding pain up my spine. "What the fudge was that!"  
"I just penetrated your tight hole."  
"I thought we weren't allowed to say that word?"  
"I can, you can't. Now shush I'm fucking you."  
'Oh, okay." I say timidly.

2 hours later...

"Are you done yet?" I ask Zayn. I'm exhausted! It's been 2 hours for fudge sake!  
'Almost." Zayn moans.  
I feel him thrust once more, then I feel all gooey. I guess he came.  
"I just came."  
My guess was right! Shot Niall!  
I feel Zayn grab me and spin me around.  
"Did you cum baby?'  
I blush. "Yeah like 5 times in the first 5 minutes."  
"Shit, that's hot!"  
I smile shyly "Really?"  
"Yeah, baby."  
Zayn pulls me into his chest and kisses the top of my head lovingly.   
"That was amazing. We totes have to do that again," Zayn says.   
"Totes! YOLO!"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."


	17. Ashlea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the writers POV.  
> Everything here is literally what we do in real life. Not even kidding.

We saw Niall and Zayn stumbling out of the supply closet. Sarah turned to me.  
"How did they even have sex in a closet? I'm claustrophobic, I don't see how it works," She asked me.  
"How do you know they had sex?" I replied.  
"It's obvious. Sex hair, duh."  
"Closet sex is hot. And not everyone is claustrophobic like you."  
Sarah looked at me with a 'nobody-cares' look, and I did the same.  
"You're such a Tomlinson, Ashlea," She said to me. I was shocked.  
"You know Louis is right behind you," I said to her, smirking.  
"Shit," She said and ran off.  
Louis came up to me after Sarah had left.  
"Why did I hear my name?" He asked me.  
"Um... No reason," I said, and ran off after Sarah, leaving Louis looking puzzled.

"You need to be more careful! He was right behind you! And not in the good way. If you know what I mean. If you don't know what I mean, I mean sex," I said.  
"It's okay, no one gets our inside jokes," Sarah said back to me.  
I nod, and then thrust dramatically, and extremely fast. Sarah does a pirouette.  
Then we walk to class like badasses.

We sit at a table together at the back, because we're badasses. Liam sits in front of us.  
I poke Liam's shoulder. He turns around, looking slightly outraged.  
"It was Sarah," I said pointing at her. Sarah glares at me.  
"You're a Horan I don't like you," She says to me.  
"Well, you're a Payne in my ass."  
Liam looks at us like we are completely mad. He gets up and moves seats.


	18. Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah has blonde and blue hair.  
> Ashlea has pink hair.  
> Like actually. Check these out:  
> http://forestfxre.tumblr.com/  
> http://ashlea-bee.tumblr.com/

I see Liam get up from his seat in class, and he makes his way towards the spare seat next to me. I notice that those two new girls are sitting in the seat that was behind him. No wonder he moved. They seem annoying.  
"I can sit here right?" Liam asks me. I nod. He sits down.  
"Those new girls are weird, aren't they?" I ask him.  
"Yeah, they poked my shoulder and then started insulting each other in weird ways. I swear they used Niall's last name, and my last name."  
"Yeah they used my last name too! In the corridor. I just heard "Tomlinson", and then one of them ran off."  
"That's so weird," He replies.  
"Although I wouldn't mind fuckin' that blonde ones brains out. The blue in her hair really brings out those eyes," I say.  
"Yeah, that pink haired ones pretty hot," Liam says.  
"I wouldn't mind fucking Niall!" I hear the pink haired one yell out.  
"Yeah, and I wouldn't mind fucking Zayn... Or maybe Harry. Depends!" The blonde calls out.  
"I think they're together?" I yell back to them.  
"Doesn't matter!" Pink hair yelled.  
I turn back, rolling my eyes.  
"They're fucked up," I mumble to Liam.  
"Mhmm."


	19. Zayn's Diary

Dearest diary,  
I haven't written to you in a while because I've been having the hottest sex ever. With my BOYFRIEND! He's the hottest piece of ass you will ever see. His butt is an 8 1/2, meaning it's huge. I love it. I love him.

On a side note, school has been pretty good. I have another pen now, because I've decided I want to learn, so I can go to the same university as Niall, my boyfriend. Not for learning purposes. To wank each other off, at university. Because he's my boyfriend, and that's what boyfriends do. I've been thinking about subjects to do, and I'm thinking art, or maybe English. I'm not sure. I know Niall's going to do a history major, and minor in anthropology. He's so smart. It's such a turn on. We've been talking about university, and we have decided we will have a room together, even though you don't get to choose. I'll make it happen. Because I'm a badass. I might also join a frat. Even though I'm quite mysterious. And badass. Can't forget the badass. If you do I'll punch you in the face, even though you are my beloved diary. We all have to make sacrifices for love. 

I'm also part of a gang now. Harry started it, and asked me to join. We are the only members at the moment. We call it Devil's Double. We're the badasses of the school. Everyone fears us. We bully people. Harry always looks for my approval when he's punching the shit out of a kid. Sometimes I don't approve, his technique is sometimes off, but I have to stay part of this gang. So I just say it's awesome. I'm trying to convince Niall to be part of the gang. It may not be Devil's Double anymore, but that's fine. As long as my love is part of this, I'll be happy.

I'll keep you updated on our gang, diary.  
Love you to bits,  
But not as much as my BOYFRIEND!  
Love, Zayn xoxo


	20. John Franklin

I miss my best friend, Niall. It's been a while since we've hung out. Ever since he got that boyfriend of his, he has been ignoring my cute little texts i send him about biology, chemistry and the ozone layer.   
"Are you made of Copper and Tellurium? Because you are Cu-Te."  
"If I were an enzyme, I'd be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes."  
If you haven't already guessed I'm in love with him. I have been for about four years. I was so close to making my move, when that fudgin' 'badass', Zayn, ruined everything. We could have been great together. Why doesn't he like me? Is it my personality? Is it my lack of good looks? Or is it just the fact that I'm stereotyped as a nerd? Probably all of the above. Maybe I should join Devil's Double. Then Niall might notice me again, and be mine. But I'm scared to. I don't really want to punch the poop out of people. I've seen what Harry does, and the aftermath. It's not pretty.   
But I gotta try. I have to get him back. I miss his butt. And his personality of course. And that sexy Irish accent, that makes me feel funny down there. 

I'm walking to physical education. I hope it's theory today. Niall and I don't like practical stuff. I walk into class and see Niall sitting with Zayn. They were kissing. I felt physically sick. I think it may have been jealousy. I'm not sure though. Whatever it was, I didn't like it. Not one bit.


	21. Niall

I see John Franklin walk into the class room. Zayn kisses me. Then shoves his tongue down my throat. I push his off and blush.  
"We're in public," I whisper to him.  
"I don't care. I want to show my love for you. If it means shoving my tongue down your throat, I'll do it." He smirks.  
I smile at him and tell him that I'm going to see John. He grips my hand and looks at John with a menacing glare. Somebody's jelly I think.  
"It's okay, he's just a friend," He lets go of my hand and I walk over to John.  
"Hey," I say to him softly. "How are you? It's been a while." John looks up at me.  
"I've been fine, thank you. I see you're doing well," He says to me.  
"Yeah, me and Zayn fucked the other day." John gasps.  
"YOU JUST SWORE! You always promised me you wouldn't turn into a juvenile delinquent!" He screams. Everyone turns and looks at us. I blush, and so does John.  
"Can we take this outside?" I ask him in a whisper. He nods and stands up. We walk out of the class room together, all eyes on us. Zayn looks jealous. I smile at him, in what I hope is a comforting way.

"I'm not a juvenile delinquent, I'm just having some fun with my boyfriend," I say to him once we are outside.  
"But you swore, and that's not okay. Plus you did IT," He says in a hushed tone.  
"So? It's not that bad. I came like five times, it was awesome." I smirk. John gasps again. He is so shocked by all of this.   
"I never thought of you as one of those people," He coughs. "Slut." He coughs again. He shouldn't even know that word, let alone say it out loud.   
"I am not a slut. It hurts me that you'd think that," I say and walk away from him, leaving him looking regretful.


	22. Sarah/Ashlea

SARAH'S POV:  
"So," I say seductively to Harry. "Can I be part of your gang?"  
"You're a girl though. We do some pretty serious shit, I don't think a girl could handle it," He says, shocked.  
"We can have sex in a closet, if you let me in your gang." I grab his crotch. He grabs my boobs.  
"Deal," He says, and we run to the nearest closet, which just happens to be the one that Ziall fucked in.

 

ASHLEA'S POV:  
I walk past a closet and hear some girlish moans. It sounds like they're having wall sex. That player Sarah is at it again.  
Louis and Liam suddenly appear out of no where.  
"So, Sarah's fucking Harry in there," I say to Louis. He looks crestfallen. I feel kind of bad, but not enough to care. I'm a bit of a bitch. This can be proven by my dark shade of makeup.  
"I'll still fuck you both though, it's fine," I say to them. They look at each other a little shocked, and then start nodding vigorously. "Well, we can't fuck in that closet right now, because it's occupied. If you don't know what I mean, I mean Sarah and Harry are having sex in there."  
"There are the bathrooms right next to the closet," Liam says. Louis agrees, and so I follow them to the bathroom, where we have a threesome.

 

SARAH'S POV:  
I meet up with Ashlea at lunch. I can't wait to tell her that I got into a gang. Oh, and that I fucked Harry. We had the best wall sex ever.  
"So, how was sex with Harry?" She asked me. I gasp, how the fuck does she know?  
"How the fuck did you know?"  
"I heard you, you fucker."  
"Oh, makes sense, we were pretty loud."  
"I had a threesome with Liam and Louis in the bathrooms next to the closet."  
"I thought I heard some girlish moans. I wasn't sure though, Harry said he didn't hear anything."  
"Yeah, that was Liam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We couldn't be fucked doing different chapters for the different POV's, so it's all in one page.


	23. Sarah/Ashlea

SARAH'S POV:  
I'm walking with Ashlea down the corridor when Niall comes up to us.  
"I like your shirt. One Direction is my favourite screamo hardcore punk death metal band!" He says excitedly.  
"It's actually screamo hardcore punk alternative death metal," Ashlea says in a sassy tone. Niall looks taken aback, but quickly recovers.  
"I think I would know, they're my favourite band."  
"Not if you can't remember what genre they are, bitch," Ashlea's sassy tone gets harsher. I see Nialls piercings grow back, and his blue streaks reappear. He is now punk!Niall. Ashlea gasps.  
"You're so hot like this," Ashlea says to him.  
"Wanna fight coont? And tanks." Ashlea swoons.  
"Yeah, I do wanna fight, bitch."  
Ashlea shoves him into the bathrooms where Alilo was born.  
I turn to the nearest person.  
"I know how this is going to end. If you know what I mean. If you don't know what I mean I mean sex," I say, and the person looks shocked, and backs away from me. I shrug, and walk off to find Zayn.

I see Zayn making out with Liam. Is everyone just cheating today? Maybe I should cheat on Harry, even though we don't go out, with Louis. He thought I was hot.

 

ASHLEA'S POV:  
Niall and I are rough housing, there is a lot of hateful tension. We are both very passionate about this band.  
"I figured it out." He says. I look at him like he has two butts.  
"What slut?"  
"I love when you talk dirty to me." He growls in a sexy tone. "I figured out how we can solve this.... dilemma."  
"How?"  
"Sex."  
"But you're with Zayn." I say.  
"We're in an open relationship. I'm pretty sure he's making out with Liam as we speak."  
"Okay dokey artichokey." I say.  
Niall pushes me into a stall and Nashlea was born.  


"Well that was fun," I say after.  
"Yeah, best I ever had."


	24. Zayn

Today I'm going to officially ask Niall to be my boyfriend. I never actually asked him, I just shouted it at everyone. Apparently they're not the same thing. I see Niall walking towards me in the fluorescent lighting of the hallway. Now is my chance.  
"Niall, can I talk to you?" I ask him. I notice that he is punk!Niall again.  
"Yeah, sure, what is it?" He replies.  
"Will you be my boyfriend?"   
Niall pauses. He looks unsure. I blush.  
"Um, I don't think I'm ready for a serious relationship. Sorry, Zayn. I do love you though," He says, and walks away.  
I walk up to the nearest trash can, and kick it over. I am very angry right now. I'm in the middle of kicking the next nearest trash can, when Liam comes up to me.  
"Hey, Zayn! There's a party at my house tonight, you should come," He tells me enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, I'd like that. I'll be there," I say, smiling at him.   
"Okay, see you there!" And he skips away, to ask others to come to this party.


	25. John Franklin

I got invited to the party at Liam, Niall, and Sarah's house. Not many people know that they're related. Sarah and Niall are blood siblings, and Liam is adopted.  
Yeah so I rock up in my skin tight jeans, dark blue t-shirt, and leather jacket. I even styled my hair in a quiff, in hopes that Niall will like me more than a friend. I walk inside, and immediately try to find Niall. I find him on top of a table, dancing like a word we should not say *cough* slut *cough*. I admit, he looks quite sexy. Dat ass doe. I slap his ass, and he looks down, shocked. Then smiles when he sees it's me.  
"John!" He yells over the music. He is definitely drunk. Maybe I could make my move tonight.  
"Hi, Niall!" I yell back. He hops down from the table, and takes my arm. He leads me to a quiet room. His room.  
"I didn't expect you to be here," He says to me.  
"I came, just for you." He blushes, and so do I. I lean forward. He looks hesitant, but then leans forward too. Our lips touch, and I immediately get hard. Niall does too. I feel his erection pressing against my hip. I moan. He smiles, while we kiss. 

Next thing I remember, is that we are both naked, in his bed. He takes out lube from the drawers next to his bed.  
I feel three fingers slip into me, all at the same time. It hurts a lot, because I'm a virgin. I wince.  
"It will get better soon, babe," Niall says to me. I nod, and he continues doing some stuff with his fingers.  
He pulls his fingers out, and immediately thrusts his dick in. I cry out in pain. But then it starts to feel good. I immediately cum. 

Suddenly the door opens, and a shocked Zayn stands in the doorway.  
I gasp, Niall gasps, he gasps, we all gasp.  
"WHAT THE FUCK NIALL?!" Zayn screams at the top of his lungs. I jump, Niall gets up, covering his body with a sheet.  
"Zayn, it's not what it looks like -" He starts.  
"So It's not butt sex with John Franklin?"  
"Well, it is. But... I got nothing," Niall says, defeated. "Please, Zayn -"  
"Join in," I speak up. I have a smirk on my face, it doesn't look or feel right, but I do it anyway.  
"What?" Zayn and Niall both look confused.  
"Zayn should join in. It could be hot. We're all gay here," I say.  
Zayn looks hesitant at first, and then says "oh fuck it", and jumps into bed with us.  
We resume having sex, this time, with Zayn.  
It was the best threesome ever.


	26. Ashlea

I was walking around Sarah's house, drunk as fuck, when I bumped into Mr. Depp.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked him.  
"Liam invited me. Um, I don't know why," He looked shifty eyed.   
"Did you have sex with him? We've basically all been there."  
"No. That would be inappropriate for a student and teacher to have sex."  
"But you did, didn't ya?"  
"Yeah..." He sighed.  
"That's fine. Like I said, we've all done it. With Liam I mean. Except Sarah. Because they're related. But anyway, do you wanna have sex?"  
He gasps. "That would be very inappropriate, Ashlea."  
"You've already done it with one student, why not make it two?" I wink at him. He chugs his drink, and shrugs.  
"Yeah why not," And we walk to a room together.

We're both being freaks in the sheets when we hear the door open. A shocked Liam stands there.  
"Mr. Depp! What are you doing?!" He cries out.  
"What? Liam? I'm sorry! It's not what it looks like, I swear. She asked me to, I couldn't say no!" Mr. Depp rushes to say.  
"Liam, just join in. You've screwed both of us separately, why not do us both at the same time?" I say to him.  
Liam looks hesitant. But then jumps into bed, and we have a threesome. Alianny was born.


	27. Harry

I see Louis and walk up to him.   
"Hey Louis, do you know where Zayn is? I can't find him anywhere."  
"Yeah, I saw him go into Niall's room a while ago, I'll show you where it is," He replies, and I follow him up the stairs to a bedroom.  
We hear some girlish moans.  
"Hey that sounds like Zayn!" I say. "What's goin' on?"  
"Harry, I don't think - "  
I walk in and see a sight I never should have seen. Zayn, Niall and some nerd are all in bed together. Moving around. A lot. I think it's some kind of sex. I can't be sure.  
"Harry, Let's get out of here," Louis says behind me.  
"I kinda wanna try that," I say. Louis walks past me, and lifts the sheet.  
"Well have at it then," He says and jumps in bed. I follow suit.

15 minutes later, the alcohol wears off.  
"The fuck am I doing? I'm not even gay!" I say, and get out of the bed and collect my clothes. "I'm going to find Sarah. Bye guys!"  
I hear a chorus of goodbyes, as I exit the room.  
That was weird as fuck.  
I find Sarah drunk as fuck, dancing with a few guys. She looks so hot.  
"Hey, Sarah." I say as I go up to her.  
"Hey sexy," She replies, smiling. She moves away from the guys, and closer to me.  
"Come get a drink with me," I say. She follows me into the kitchen, where we get a drink each, and go outside.  
We start making out as soon as we close the door. I take her top off, and we lay down together.  
We then have sex, on the deck outside.  
It was quite romantic, but slightly uncomfortable. I still loved it a lot.


	28. Sarah

After Harry and I finished having sex on the deck, we went inside to do it again. But then we realized that there were many people still here.  
"Everyone get the fuck out, me and Harry are going to have more sex, now leave!" I screamed at everyone.   
Everyone then stampeded out the front door, and were soon gone.  
So then Harry and I went to my room, where more sex occurred.  
And sex kept happening all night.  
Best night (song) ever. Best I ever had. And other One Direction quotes.


	29. Zayn

Everyone is really fucking hungover today. Why did they have that party on a Sunday? I think Niall's still drunk, I have a pounding headache, and Mr. Depp looks very regretful. What the hell happened last night? I think I had a threesome. Or was it an orgy? Or both? I don't even remember. Must have been a great night.  
Me and Niall have made up. Turns out sex is the answer to everything. We are now in a committed relationship. I asked him last night, as he was walking me home after I sobered up a bit.  
Mr. Depp started talking louder, I think I should listen.  
"Today is parent-teacher interviews. We are going to tell your parents how you are going in your classes, as well as your behavior. Make sure you all look presentable and actually show up. This is important." Everyone gasps. Except Niall, he just starts giggling uncontrollably.   
"Sorry sir, he's still drunk from the whole weekend party," I say and shove him. He falls out of his chair. "Shit, sorry Niall!" I reach a hand out and pull him back up onto his seat. He is a little wobbly.   
"It's fine my love," He slurs and then passes out in his chair.


	30. Ashlea

I walk back into school that night, for parent-teacher interviews, with my mum. I've been failing everything but haven't told her yet. Apparently sex with teachers does not help with getting good grades. Also my behavior is not perfect either. You can tell this by my dark shade of make up. I turn to my mum.  
"I may be failing everything, but it's not certain. And I also don't treat people very well, but you know, it's fine." She gasps.  
"I thought I raised you better than that!"  
"You didn't raise me at all. I'm a nymphomaniac because of you!"  
"Don't be so dramatic. Let's get this over with, I wanna get out of here and find someone to fuck," She says. I roll my eyes.   
"Okay let's GO!" I clap my hands enthusiastically.   
We walk into the hall and my mum gasps.   
"What is it now?" I say, exasperated.  
"That man..."  
"Harry's dad?"  
"That's your dad. That's your fraternal twin."  
"What the fuck?"  
"You got separated at birth. I didn't wanna mess TWO kids up. Your father took Harry away, they're not meant to be back in town."  
"Mum, we came to this town last week. They were here first."  
"Oh... Right. I forgot I was running from the cops. Let's go say hi."  
"Are you crazy?"  
"It's fine, Ashlea." She leaves me standing there, and walks over to them. I soon follow behind.  
"Hi, Finn," Mum says. He turns around and gasps.  
"What the fuck are you doing here, Cassandra?!"   
"I could ask you the same question."  
"I've lived here my whole life. You moved away, you're not meant to be here."  
"Oh, right."  
"What the fuck is going on?" Harry chips in. I shrug.  
"Apparently you're my fraternal twin."  
"Oh yeah, we do kind of look alike. Meaning not at all," Harry says. I laugh.  
"I'm so glad we didn't fuck, that would have been disgusting, and extremely awkward."  
"Yeah, well I fucked your best friend instead," He says.  
"I fucked everyone else, so I'm fine with that. Also Sarah's really easy so it's not really an accomplishment."  
"She doesn't seem easy."  
"She is, only for you."  
I turn around and see mum and Finn fighting. Harry and I run up to them.  
"Mum stop hitting Finn, it's not going to get you sex!"  
"I'm not hitting him for that reason, he left us!"  
"Mum, you fucking told him to!"  
"Oh, right. Sorry Finn." She turns to me. "I need to talk to your teachers now. We'll finish this off later." She walks away towards Mr. Depp.

I walk around by myself for a bit, until I find Sarah.  
"You fucked my brother," I say to her.  
"What?"  
"Harry is my fraternal twin. You had sex with my twin."  
"You had sex with both my brothers, what's your point?"  
"I'm actually in a threeway relationship with one of your brothers and Louis, so suck my 15.8 inch dick, bitch."  
"I did last night, don't you remember?" We laugh, and walk off to find our parents together.


	31. Zayn's Character Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next like 67 chapters are our character profiles. We hope you find them funny, if not, then that's a bit awkward.

Basics:  
Zayn Malik was born on January 12, 1993, in Bradford, England, to a family of English-Pakistani descent.  
He generally wears black, leather jackets, boots, anything you would consider "badass". Well, according to most fan fictions. He also smokes a lot, cigs and pot. Also classified as an asshole. Black hair, hazel eyes, very mysterious, tan, sexy as fuck. All true, but also made out a little better in fan fictions than in real life.

Face:  
Black as midnight hair, styled in a tall, poofy quiff, streaked blonde, but not just a normal blonde, a blonde similar to Niall's hair. They probably planned this, considering they are actually together. The ship is real. The ship is very real. None of the other ships are real, just Ziall. Definitely not Larry, that's bullshit. And don't even get me started on Lirry.  
He has a perfectly flat forehead. It is shaped perfectly, like the rest of his face, and doesn't look horrible being shown, like some people's. It's also flawless, no blemishes whatsoever, just like his whole face.  
His eyebrows are perfectly arched into a black archway or rainbow, they frame his golden eyes perfectly. He probably has better eyebrows than you have. He certainly has better eyebrows than us.  
His eyelashes are long and luscious, and every girl is probably envious of him because of them. Niall probably cums in his pants when he sees them.  
We would describe his eyes as golden orbs of liquid honey, dipped in caramel, covered in a thin layer of chocolate. I bet they taste almost as great as a crunchy bar. I would definitely lick his eyeballs. Niall probably has, let's be honest. The ship IS real after all. Narry is not at all real. Sorry not sorry.  
His nose points perfectly, it's not too long, or too short. It's just beautiful. It's placed perfectly, and evenly on his amazing face.  
His cheeks have the most amazing cheekbones ever. They could cut glass, as many fan fictions have said. They are pretty badass, and girls would kill for those cheekbones.  
His lips are perfect cherry red colour, almost like he's been sucking cock constantly. Probably Niall's, because the ship is real after all. Not like Zarry. That's also bullshit. His lips are a perfect cupid's bow. Not too thin, and not too thick. They also are pouted all the time, even when he's talking. Perfect cock sucking lips. Bet Niall's pleased with that.  
His chin is perfectly pointed, not too pointed, just the right amount. It also has no blemishes, because he's a lucky bastard. Niall's a lucky guy.

Body:  
His body is a work of art. His parents should be proud of that shit. I would be.  
His abs are amazing, his penis is amazing. He has washboard abs as many fan fictions have said. But then again, they say that about every single one of them. So I don't really know anymore. He's still perfect though, his face, his ass, his penis. We like dick a lot. But not really.  
His hands are the perfect size to grab Niall's 8 and a half size ass. They cup it perfectly and can really grip on. They're also a great size for giving hand jobs. Lucky Niall, once again.  
Zayn is also a B blood type. Don't ask how we know this. *Cough* we stalk them *cough*.

Personality:  
Zayn is quiet, mysterious... and a badass. He's moody, intense, with a smoldering gaze. And I quote, directly from Zayn himself "protective of the boys (especially Niall)", therefore the ship is real. He is sometimes said to be a "bad boy". Which is pretty much a badass. Apparently he is also pretty vain, but who can blame him, if I had his face I would be all over that shit, even though it would be me. He has an artistic side, which adds to his mysteriousness.


	32. Niall's Character Profile

Basics:  
Niall Horan was born on September 13, 1993, in Mullingar, County Westmeath, Ireland.  
Blood type A in case you wanted to know.

Face:  
nerd!Niall's hair is bleach blonde hair with chocolate brown roots. It sweeps over his forehead in an emo-like style. It's the style they used in the music video for "You and I". It looks hotter from the side. But he's adorable anyway. His forehead is covered, so if there are any imperfections we can't see them. But there probably isn't any, because he's fucking perfect.  
punk!Niall's hair has more of a porcupine style to it. Spiked up so fuckin' much. He uses a whole bottle of gel every morning. Not even kidding. It has electric blue streaks running through it. It's very sexy. His forehead is shown with this hairstyle, but that is fine. He still looks good with it showing or not.  
His eyebrows are basically non-existent, but he looks good anyway. He is per-fect ("Best Song Ever reference" if you didn't catch that.) Quoted from Leeroy.  
He has very light eyelashes, but they're adorable so it's fine.  
Grey-blue-sun-sky-sea-blue-ocean-grey-turquoisey-steel-grey-sun-sky-blue coloured eyes that are so pretty, and we would kill for them to be in our faces. We would harvest his organs. But not really. We're not THAT creepy. These beautiful eyes are covered my black thick-framed nerdy glasses, but only as nerd!Niall.  
He has a cute little button nose. I would totally boop it if I could. And I mean that in a completely sexual way.  
His cheeks look very squishy, and I'd like to pinch them in a sexual way. His butt cheeks that is.  
Luscious lips that should be on my vagina. But seriously, they're a nice rosy pink, and look very kissable, and soft, like he applies lip balm every five seconds. He probably does, let's be honest. Zayn is a lucky guy. They're both lucky. None of that Nouis shit. Fuck that.  
And what I love about him most is his chin dimple. -Creepy wink-. But seriously, he has a butt chin, but it's so sexy that I can't even handle it. I came in my pants just looking at it.

Body:  
nerd!Niall:  
He rocks baggy grey jeans, with a white cricket sweater that has red lines along the V-neck of it. The outfit he wears in the "Story Of My Life" music video.  
Underneath that sweater he's fuckin' ripped as shit. He's got washboard abs. Like everyone else in the band, apparently. Nice arms, nice legs, great ass. overall, kinda the body a girl wants, but will never get.  
punk!Niall:  
For his punk version he wears ripped black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, black Doc Martin boots, and a see-through t-shirt where you can see his nipple piercings.  
Same body, obviously.  
He has many ear piercings: a rook, an inner conch, outer conch, multiple helix, snug, forward helix, daith, multiple lobe piercings, industrial, auricle, tragus, transverse lobe, orbital, and anti-tragus. He has a lip piercing, an eyebrow piercing, and a nose ring on each side.  
He is also wearing dark eye make up.

Personality:  
nerd!Niall:  
Very timid, shy, quiet, doesn't know what sex is, submissive, smart, nerdy (duh). This Niall is a cutie pie.  
punk!Niall:  
Tries to be dominant, still doesn't know how to fuck someone... unless that someone is John Franklin, because, let's be honest, any other time, top Niall is just wrong. Sarcastic and punky (duh). This Niall is pretty sexy.


	33. John Franklin's Character Profile

Basics:  
John Franklin was Born on November 26, 1993, in Cocking, Midhurst, West Sussex, UK.  
Blood type O positive.

Face:  
John Franklin has bright orange, very cute wavy hair.   
His eyebrows are very neat, and quite light.  
His eyelashes are very light, and frame his emerald green eyes, that sparkle in the fluorescent lights of the hallway.  
The bridge of his nose is quite thin, and end with a little button nose. It's very cute.  
His face has quite a thin shape, and his features are very defined. His cheekbones are cheekbones anyone would want. They rival Zayn's cheekbones. Who knew that was even possible?  
His lips are a nice shape, evenly placed and a nice shade of petal pink.  
As we said before, his face is quite thin, so his chin is quite pointed, but not in the creepy way, in a nice way.

Body:  
John Franklin is quite a skinny fella, but he has some muscle definition on him. He has very nice arms that any girl would swoon over.   
His butt is small but still slap-able. And we would slap it all the time if we could. But he's not actually real, sorry.  
He wears similar attire to nerd!Niall, and also has thick-framed glasses.  
He wear tan jeans, with a nicely pressed t-shirt tucked in, with a cardy over top.

Personality:  
Very timid, shy, quiet, doesn't know what sex is, submissive, smart, nerdy (duh).  
We just copied and pasted nerd!Niall's personality because they're pretty much the same. But John Franklin doesn't change to punk.  
He is also really into badminton, but still prefers education to this sport.


	34. Zayn

I invited Niall over after parent teacher night. I wanna have sex with my BOYFRIEND again. Without the nerd. Even though that was fun, I would prefer it with just my BOYFRIEND.  
"So, what're we doing Zaynie?"  
"Sex," I say taking my pants off.  
"But I want to talk. We never talk anymore," He whined.  
"What is there to talk about? We've done enough talking. Even though you were drunk for the majority of it, we still talked for ages. I can't think of anything else to talk about. Now let me get hard, and get you hard, and we'll both be happy," I say dominantly.  
"No, Zayn," He says and pushes me away. I gasp. "I want to talk about our future. If we talked about it when I was drunk, I don't remember anything."  
"Well what is there to discuss about our future? We're going to live together, go to the same college, have lots of sex, and adopt foreign kids. I wrote this in my diary, it's set in stone now," I tell him. He smiles.  
"Really?" He says in a quiet voice. I nod. "I want to know every detail though. Like where exactly we're going to live, what we will have in our house, what we will name these foreign kids you speak of. Just every detail there is to know. And what if we don't have to adopt foreign kids, what if I can get pregnant?"  
"Can you really?"  
"Well, I don't know. I've had a kind of morning sickness for the past three days, so it could be pregnancy for all I know. Let's go to the doctor right away!" He says excitedly.  
"Okay, my love."

At the doctors, we got an appointment straight away. How convenient. It's almost like this isn't real.  
But anyway, the doctor did some tests, and had to double check. He said male's getting pregnant is not natural. And then he said "but it's happened anyway, and you're also having twins". Niall and I are over the moon with happiness right now.

9 MONTHS LATER:

Niall had the babies, both male. One is completely black.  
"Well, my mum is black," Niall shrugs. The other has brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He looks suspiciously like Louis... We don't know how this happened.  
We named the black one Alexander Jawaad Nathaniel Horan-Malik, and the other one Maximilian James Xavier Horan-Malik. We think the names are really great, because they're super intense and long (just like in every other fan-fiction).


	35. Niall

Zayn and I had to hire a nanny, so we could finish our education. The nanny is a nice, young looking lady, called Jennifer Lawrence. She seems like a really good nanny. We make our way to school, holding hands, because that's what boyfriends do, and Zayn is my boyfriend. It's also so no guys will hit on him. I'm very self conscious and don't want anyone looking at him.   
We walk through the school gates, and are greeting by Louis, Liam, and Harry.  
"Where have you guys been?" Harry demands.  
"Well, Niall has been pregnant, so we took 9 months off school. Did we miss much?" Zayn answers.  
"Well, Sarah's pregnant with my baby," Harry says. "And Ashlea is also pregnant, with either Louis', or Liam's baby. We're not sure who's it is yet."  
"What about classes? What have we missed in class? Did you learn much? How is John? But did you learn much?" I speak up, frantically. I don't want to fall behind.  
"Nah, we haven't done very much, but exams are coming so we've started revision for them," Liam says. "And I don't know where John Franklin is, no one's seen him for 9 months." I gasp.  
"Oh, my golly gosh, where could he be?" I whisper. Just then, we see John Franklin walk through the gates. "JOHN!" I yell. He walks over to us. "Where have you been? Liam said no one's seen you in 9 months."  
"Yeah, I was in juvie," He replies.  
"What? Why?!" I ask him.  
"I got caught taking drugs after the big party at your house. But it's no big deal. My parents are rich, so they got me out early." He shrugs.  
"I am scandalized, John Elliot Franklin! How could you? Drugs?!" I shout in his face.  
"It wasn't my fault, I saw Liam doing them, so I wanted to try them." Everyone turns and looks at Liam. He shrugs.  
"I'm a drug dealer, what can I say?" Liam says. "Gotta try my own product sometimes, see if it's legit, you know." We all nod.  
"Makes sense," Everyone mumbles.  
The bell rings, so we all hurry off to class.

LUNCH TIME:

We are all sitting around a lunch table, when Ashlea and Sarah approach. They don't look pregnant at all. But they do have that glow that people talk about.  
"Sup guys," Ashlea says. Sarah does an awkward wave. Everyone greets them with a smile and they sit down with us. Ashlea sits between Liam and Louis, because they are in a three-way relationship. Sarah sits beside Harry, obviously. Ashlea proceeds to make out with Liam and Louis at the same time. I'm not sure how this is possible, but it doesn't really matter. I turn back to Zayn.  
"How do you think the babies are doing?" I ask him.  
"I'm sure they're fine. Jennifer Lawrence seems like a really responsible gal."  
"I guess. I just have a funny feeling."  
Harry and Sarah leave the table, with Ashlea and her two boyfriends following. Now it's just Zayn, John and I. This is awkward.  
"I'm going to go study in the library," John says and stands up, taking his bag with him.  
"I feel like we should go check on the babies," I say.  
"Niall, you're talking about skipping last period!" Zayn says, incredulously.  
"I'm conflicted. I want to check on them, but I've also missed a lot of school already. And history is an important subject..."  
"If you want, I'll go check on them. I don't mind missing classes," Zayn says. "I'll text you the deets." I nod, and he gets up, giving me a small kiss on my cheek. I watch him leave, and then hear the bell ring, so I also get up.


	36. Zayn

I arrive home, and unlock the door. In case you were wondering, we do live together now.  
"Jennifer?" I call. I hear some girlish moans. "Jennifer?" I say a bit louder. No answer. I walk up the stairs, and go to the first bedroom on the left. I hear some thumping, and more moans. What the fuck? It better not be what I think it is, not in our love shack! No fucking way.  
I throw the door open, it was already slightly ajar so it wasn't much effort, but I felt like the hulk anyway. I gasp at the sight in front of me. Jennifer Lawrence, in bed, with some random male model. It may be Francisco Lachowski, but I can't be sure. It's quite dark.  
"What the fuck is going on here?!" I shout. They stop fuckin' and look up, sheepishly. "Get out of our fuckin' bed!" I say in my strong Bradford accent.  
"Zayn! Oh, shit, I'm sorry!" Jennifer tries to apologize, but I won't hear of it.  
"Where the fuck are my kids?" I yell.  
"They're in bed, they're fine, I swear!"  
I turn to Francisco Lachowski, and give him my best death stare.  
"I'm going to count to three, and you'd better be out of my fuckin' bed, and out of my fuckin' house! And you!" I turn back to Jennifer. "Don't think you're getting paid for this! Okay. I'm counting now. One..............." I hear some shuffling. "Two.............." They're running now. "Three!" I chase them out the front door, they're still partly naked, but who the fuck cares. I scream cuss words at them as they jump into a car and speed away.  
I think I need to text Niall about this.  
"nany ws fkn sum model cld Francisco Lachowski wtf kids r fyn. i kckd nany and Francisco Lachowski out da crib don wory"  
A text came back fast.  
"Oh, that's just bloody fantastic, isn't it! Good job kicking them out. Are you going to stay with the kids now?"  
"ys"  
"Okay, that's good. And Zayn? Can you PLEASE learn to text?" I laugh, and don't reply. He always asks this of me. But I will never change.


	37. Niall

I'm so angry about the whole nanny thing. Now we have to find a new nanny. One who won't go around having sex with male models, in our bed. I asked Zayn to buy us a new bed. I don't want to sleep in that contaminated bed. All those fluids that were excreted onto the sheets. It's just disgusting. Only we can excrete body fluids on those sheets. So Zayn went and bought us a new bed, and we burnt the sheets that were on the bed during that disgusting act of straight sex.   
I was handing out flyers that were asking for a new nanny, when a boy around my age approached me. He had brown hair and brown eyes. And a helix piercing that he clearly copied off Ashlea. If I wasn't with Zayn, I would totally hit that.   
"Hey, I saw you were looking for a reliable nanny. I haven't done any nannying but I know that I am reliable and I would love to help you out," He said.  
"Oh, that would be great. I'm Niall," I replied.  
"Josh," So our ship name would be #nosh.  
"Nice. I mean, I would need to talk to my boyfriend about it, but you're welcome to come to our house and meet the kids to see how they'll be with you."   
He nodded, and we exchanged numbers. I told him I would text him our address later on in the day, and we went our separate ways.

Once I got home, we christened the new bed. It was great sex. I came like 12 times.  
Afterwards, I told Zayn about Josh.  
"This guy, Josh, came up to me on the street, after seeing our flyers, and he said he would be willing to look after our kids. He seemed very nice, and reliable," I told him.  
"What did you say?"   
"We exchanged numbers, and I told him I would text our address so he can come and meet the kids." Zayn nodded. "Should we text him now?"  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan," Zayn said. I got out my phone. "Can I be the one who texts him?"  
"Oh, yeah, okay," I said, a little surprised. Zayn got Josh's number off me, and texted him:  
"hi josh it zayn nd niall adrs iz 69 frctn av"  
"What?"  
"frctn avnu!!!!!!"  
"I don't understand."  
"Friction Avenue. I'm sorry for Zayn's illiteracy."  
"Okay, I'll be right over."  
"Zayn, you've really got to text properly," I say to him.  
"No, I'm not going to change, my love."


	38. Zayn

So apparently I need to learn to text properly, but I don't think I need to. On another note, Josh will be here soon. The kids are up and playing in the lounge, Niall is cooking dinner, and I'm being a typical 'husband'. Sitting down, watching sports. I don't even like sports, but it feels like we're a real family this way.  
I hear a knock on the door and go answer it. A young looking man stands there.  
"Hi, you must be Josh, I'm Zayn," I introduce myself.  
"Hi, Zayn. So you're only illiterate through text, huh?" He says. What does he mean?  
"Uh, yeah. Come on in." He steps in and I close the door behind him. "Niall! The guy's here!" I yell. Josh winces at how loud I was.  
"I'm coming!" I hear a scream from the kitchen.  
"He's cooking dinner," I tell Josh. He nods. We head towards the kitchen. Niall turns around and smiles at Josh.  
"Hi there. How are you?" Niall asks Josh.  
"Good, thanks," Josh replies.   
"Okay, the kids are in the lounge. Come through." We all go to the lounge and see the kids rough housing.  
"What the fuck?" I say.  
"Isn't that cute?" Niall says, lovingly.   
"I think Alexander is biting Maximilian's ear," I say.  
"Yeah, break them up, my love." I go over and pick Alexander up. Maximilian is crying. Niall picks him up.  
"They seem lovely," Josh says.  
"They are. Do you think you could be our nanny?" Niall asks.  
"Yes, of course. They don't look to hard to control. But there is one thing," Josh says.   
"What?"   
"I'm a vampire."  
And at that, Niall growls, and I see hair growing on every piece of skin visible.   
"What the fuck?" I say again.  
Niall leaps onto Josh, and starts biting his arm, with teeth the size of my finger. (About 3 inches long in case you were wondering.)  
"Niall, what the fuck?!" I yell. Niall keeps attacking Josh. Josh tries to defend himself, but doesn't seem to be able to since Niall is holding down his arms.  
Could this night get any weirder?


	39. Niall

I was biting Josh's arm when the kids started crying. I couldn't kill him in front of them. I stopped and snarled at Josh, hoping to scare him enough to stay where he is. I got up, and kept looking at Josh while going over to my babies.  
"Niall, what the fuck is going on?" I hear Zayn question.  
"Oh, yeah, about that. Um, I'm a werewolf," I say to him, picking up Alexander and Maximilian.  
"So THAT's why the black one's so furry," Zayn murmurs.  
"Probably," I say. I give the babies to Zayn, and then move a little closer to Josh.  
"I'm not going to hurt you! Or your kids! I'm a vegetarian! Meaning I only eat animal blood. Not human, I swear," Josh pleads.  
"How can we trust you?" I ask him.  
"I could have killed your husband as soon as I met him, but I didn't! And he would be really easy to kill, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed... But that's not the point. The point is, I'm only here to get work, and get paid, so I can live a normal life," He explains. It seems pretty legitimate to me.  
"You should leave. We'll think about having you work for us," I tell him, and lead him out of our house.

Later that night, after about 3 hours of Zayn ignoring me, he comes up to me, and demands answers.  
"What the fuck, Niall? You have some explaining to do!" He yells at me.  
"Well, I've been a werewolf my whole life. No one really knows, only John Franklin. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I knew you would react this way, and I don't like being yelled at. I'm sorry, Zaynie. I'll let you fuck me, if it will help," I tell him.  
"How about you fuck me for once? I'm always doing the work. It's your turn now." I nod.  
"Okay, Zaynie," I whisper, and we go up to our newly christened bed.  
We get into bed, and start rolling around a lot, taking each others clothes off, because that's how we start all our sex sessions. Zayn leads my hand towards his butt hole. My fingers are already covered in lube. I do some stuff there, and then when I'm about to push a finger in, he stops me.  
"I can't do it. Bottom Zayn is just wrong in this situation!" He says. He then turns me over and fucks me into the night.


	40. Niall

1 WEEK LATER: 

We decide to hire Josh as our kids nanny. He seems pretty legit, even though he is a vampire, but he did tell the truth, and honesty is the best policy.   
We're at school now, and Liam is telling us about his new stock that just came in this morning.   
"Yeah, it's from Wolverhampton," He says. I look at him with a look of remembrance.   
"Do you remember summer '09?" I say to him.   
"Yeah, I do."

_It was summer '09, and my parents were coming home from some place in England. I waited for them at the front window, my nose pressed against the glass. Sarah looked at me and called me desperate. I started crying. She told me to man up. That's when I saw them walking up the street to our house. And then, I saw HIM. He had chocolate eyes, not brown. Definitely not. He had tan skin, and cute little wavy curls. He arrive at the house, and I swing open the door, so eager for my parents to hug me, and Sarah calls me desperate again.  
"Mummy! Daddy! Who is that boy?" I say, jumping into their arms.   
"This is Liam, his parents... um... died..." They shifted their eyes away.   
"My parents aren't dead, they just didn't have the money to pay your parents," Liam chipped in.   
"Money for what?" I ask innocently, with my head tilted to the right, about a 45 degree angle.   
"Nothing, honey bun. Look, I bought you a rabbit," Mum said, taking a baby rabbit out of her pocket.   
"I love it! I'll name him Edgar!"   
"That's a stupid name!" Sarah yells from the kitchen.   
"Shut the fuck up, Sarah!" Mum yells back. Liam looks so shocked. I decide to take Liam to my room, so we can bond.   
"So where are you from Liam?" I say in my usual high-pitched squeaky voice. I haven't hit puberty yet.  
"Wolverhampton," He tells me. I burst out laughing. "What?" He asks.   
"That's a funny word," I say, still laughing.   
"Mullingar isn't much better," He says looking quite offended._

And that is how I met my adopted brother, Liam Payne. In case you couldn't figure it out.

"Oh yeah, I've had Wolverhampton weed before. It's really good on the inhale and exhale. Really smooth on the throat," Zayn pipes in.  
I take out my white gold, diamond studded bong. "I know right," I say.  
"What the fuck, Niall? You don't even smoke weed," Zayn exclaims.  
"I know, it just shows how rich I am," I shrug.


	41. Niall

2 MONTHS LATER

I decide to invite John Franklin over, as I haven't seen him for quite some time. So I texted him.  
 _'Hey, John. Wanna come over?'_  
My phone dinged, showing that I have a message.  
 _'Yeah, what time do u want me to come over?'_  
 _'Now would be good ;)'_ I get a little flirtatious. Even though I have a husband. You only live once, right?  
 _'Okay then, see u soon.'_

20 MINUTES LATER

The doorbell rings, and I let a shirtless John Franklin in.  
"Where's your shirt mate?"  
"I didn't feel like wearing one today."  
"Okay. Come on in."  
We venture to the couch and sit down next to each other. It's awkwardly silent for a moment.   
"So, do you want a beer or something?" I say in my Irish brogue, because I'm Irish, in case you forgot. That's also why I'm offering him beer, because I'm Irish.  
"As long as it's not one of those massive 2.5 litre beers you always give me," He laughs.   
"That's the only beer we've got. Zayn drinks wine."  
"I'll have a beer then."  
I go and get two beers. They're quite heavy, so I have to muster up some biceps to carry them. I didn't have them before, they just kinda came out of nowhere. Just like my blue hair did that one time.   
I get back to the couch, and hand John Franklin his beer. He takes a huge sip.   
"Whoa, slow down, lad," I say. He laughs. I take a huge sip as well.  
"Lad, slow down," He jokes.   
"I am, lad. But I'm an Irish lad, I can probably drink you under the table, lad."   
"Why do we keep saying lad?" John asks.  
"Well, according to many stories on the internet, we say lad a lot more than strictly necessary."   
We laugh, and chug our drinks. All 2.5 litres. I think it's safe to say we're completely and utterly smashed.   
"Wanna have sex?" I ask, still feeling flirtatious.   
"I've waited my whole life for you to ask that," John says in a dream like tone.   
"Well let's get started then." I say reached under the couch, where the stash of lube is. It's potato flavoured AND glows in the dark. My favourite.   
We get started, in the doggy style position. John screams in pleasure.  
"I'm being a-niall-ated!"  
I stop mid-thrust.  
"Really? Now?" I say, exasperated.  
A few hours later, because we both have AMAZING stamina, we change positions to the reverse cowgirl position. I notice a little shamrock tattoo on his lower back.  
"I never knew you had this," I say, stroking it.  
"Um, yeah, it's my, um Irish roots," He says quietly.  
"Then why does it say Niall under it?"  
John suddenly spins around to face me. We are now in the cowgirl position, not reverse cowgirl, if you couldn't figure it out.   
"I lied. It's actually a tattoo I got because I'm in love with you."   
I'm silent for a few seconds. John looks uneasy.   
"I'm in love with you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> What's going to happen to Ziall?  
> Find out in the sequel.  
> Stay tuned and all that shit.


End file.
